1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gripping tools and more particularly pertains to a gripping tool which is designed to assist in retrieving a stuck rifle cleaning rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rifle bore cleaning tools are well known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,607, which issued to L. Baldwin on Oct. 16, 1990, discloses a typical rifle bore cleaning tool which is designed to be inserted into the bore of a rifle for the purpose of removing accumulated residue and burnt gun powder. With respect to black powder rifles, quite frequently the muzzle loader cleaning rods become stuck in the rifle bores due to high concentrations of burnt gun powder and other residue. As such, there is a continuing need for improved cleaning rod constructions wherein they could be more easily removed from a rifle bore or at least some type of tool to assist in such a removal and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.